


Home for Christmas

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, PWP, Time Travel, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Christmas, all roads lead home. (Marjorie Holmes). And we all know home is where the heart is, especially if outside help is provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

One shot

 

 

At Christmas, all roads lead home." ~ Marjorie Holmes, American writer.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Los Angeles, Mid-December 2003

 

 

Lorne sat down next to the newly corporeal bleached blond vampire. He waved at the bartender to bring him a Sea Breeze. While he waited for his drink, he casually asked, “So, Spikester, if you could have anything for Christmas what would it be?” Lorne knew the answer, but he asked anyway. The vampire had a habit of humming from time to time around him.

 

 

Spike stared down into his whiskey. “Anything you say?” He shrugged. “I’d go home for the holidays.”

 

 

“Home is where the heart is,” the green skinned demon said sagely.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

England, Mid-December 2003

 

 

Willow sat down beside the unhappy Slayer. Together they looked out over the snow covered estate of the Watcher’s headquarters. “So, Buffster, if you could have anything for Christmas what would it be?” Willow knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

 

 

Buffy stared at the falling snowflakes. “Anything you say?” She shrugged. “I’d go home for the holidays.”

 

 

Willow nodded sagely. “Home is where the heart is.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

SOMEWHERE, ON A DIFFERENT PLANE OF EXISTENCE

 

 

St. Nicholas, or Santa Claus, as he was called by the many children around the world, sat back in his chair satisfied with another year's work being done. His heart was filled with joy at the thought of the smiles and love that would fill the world on that most wonderful of mornings, Christmas. Nicholas was startled when a quiet voice broke through his inner musings.

 

 

"Nicholas, I need your help resolving an important matter."

 

 

Nicholas turned to find a beautiful woman dressed in a toga stood at his door. She smiled softly at him while she glided across the floor to sit in the chair opposite of him. She seated herself demurely, and she folded her hands in her lap. Nicholas chuckled to himself when she looked him directly in the eye. If there was one thing he liked about Aphrodite, she wasn't the least bit shy about playing on whatever qualities a man loved the most about the opposite sex.

 

 

"You know you're not supposed to be here, Ro." Nicholas leaned back in his chair. "You're a pagan, and I'm a man of God."

 

 

"I have permission, Nicholas." Aphrodite licked her lips before she caught her lower lip in her teeth. "I really do have a problem I need help with."

 

 

"What kind of problem are we talking about?"

 

 

“I need help getting the Slayer and her vampire together. There are so many obstacles in the way,” Aphrodite grumbled. “No matter what they say about home being where the heart is, the place they consider home is at the bottom of a crater in California.”

 

 

Nicholas steepled his fingers over his stomach. “Now that is a dilemma.”

 

 

“Now you see why I need your help.”

 

 

Nicholas grinned at the beautiful woman. Then, he got a far away look on his face as if he was listening to something only he could hear. A large smile crossed his features. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Ro. This year Buffy and William will get exactly what they want for Christmas.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Sunnydale, Mid December, 2000

 

 

Buffy stopped in her tracks as a sudden startling clarity came over her. She knew without a doubt that she was in Sunnydale when she shouldn’t be. “How on earth did I get here?” she muttered. “Why was I running so hard?” 

 

 

The sound of a helicopter lifting off in the distance caught the Slayer’s attention. “Oh, yeah. Riley. How weird is this?”

 

 

Then, a small voice whispered into Buffy’s mind. “Merry Christmas, Slayer. Make the best of the time you’re here to visit with the people you’ve lost.”

 

 

Buffy grinned. “My mom and Spike. Oh, and Anya too. I’ve so got to make this a Christmas to remember.” With that in mind, she strolled off while making plans. Other than the initial surprise, it never occurred to Buffy to question why she was back in Sunnydale. There were too many other things on her mind to care.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Spike stopped in his tracks as a sudden startling clarity came over him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in good old Sunnyhell when he really shouldn’t be. “How on earth did I get here?” he muttered. 

 

 

Spike continued over to the old fridge that stored his blood. When he reached out to open the handle a pain shot through his chest. “Oh yeah. Captain Cardboard and his bloody awful stake. How weird is this?”

 

 

Then, a small voice whispered into Spike’s mind. “Merry Christmas, William. Make the best of the time you’re here to visit with the people you’ve lost.”

 

 

Spike grinned. “Joyce and Buffy. The Bit too. I’ve got to make this a Christmas to remember.” After drinking down some blood, he grabbed his duster, and he left his crypt. Other than the initial surprise, it never occurred to Spike to question why he was back in Sunnydale. There were too many other things on his mind to care.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“You want to invite everyone over for Christmas?” Joyce looked up from the eggs she was cooking for breakfast.

 

 

“Yeah, Mom, I do.” Buffy nodded. She leaned against the counter. “Your surgery made me realize we need to enjoy every moment we have. I want to invite all our friends. It can even be pot luck. So less cooking for me.”

 

 

“You’re acting different, honey,” Joyce commented. She moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and she scooped some eggs onto a plate for Buffy. “Are you sure you’re okay with Riley leaving?”

 

 

Buffy shrugged while she picked up a fork. “I think we were growing apart long before he left. You know what I mean?” she said before she took a bite of eggs.

 

 

It was Joyce’s turn to nod. She knew exactly what her daughter meant. “Well, I won’t stand in your way if that’s what you really want.” She smiled at Buffy.

 

 

“Great.” Buffy took several more bites of food. Then, she dropped the fork onto the plate. “Well, I’m gonna go invite Spike before I hit the college to check on classes.” She gave her mom a wave as she exited through the back door.

 

 

It took Buffy only a few minutes to traverse the familiar path to Restfield where Spike’s crypt was located. When she got to the door, she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. “How to do this?” she mumbled under her breath. “Knock or burst right in like before?” She jumped back in surprise when the door of the crypt slammed open. In the depths of the darkness she could see Spike’s bleached blond hair stand out like a beacon.

 

 

“Slayer,” Spike drawled. Her presence threw him for a loop. She was supposed to be too mad at him for showing her the soldier boy’s extra curricular activities. “You’re out early.” Something strange was going on.

 

 

“Um, yeah. Hi, Spike.” Buffy gave a small unsure smile. “Can you over for Christmas? I wanted to celebrate with all my friends.”

 

 

Spike’s heart lurched in his chest even as one eyebrow shot upwards. “You didn’t do that the first time around,” he muttered. “Too busy mourning Captain Cardboard.”

 

 

When Buffy heard Spike’s comment, she gasped in surprise. Maybe she wasn’t the only one along for this odd Christmas ride. Buffy quickly raced through what to say to Spike to see if they were on the same page. She crossed her arms over her chest, and she glared at the vampire. “I love you,” she growled.

 

 

“No, you don’t, but thanks for saying it,” Spike automatically responded. He stepped back in surprise when the Slayer stepped towards him with one forefinger wagging in his face.

 

 

“Don’t you ever say that again, buster,” Buffy replied. She wagged her finger harder. “I said I love you, and I darn well mean it. Don’t make me have to say the whole ‘you’re a hell of a man’ speech, because I don’t remember much of it besides the fact that I finally get to be the one that’s athletic and good looking. Now you’re coming for Christmas, and that’s final!”

 

 

Spike threw back his head with a laugh. “Willin’ slave, luv. I’ll be there with bells on.”

 

 

“With that nice leather collar you mentioned once upon a time?”

 

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

 

Buffy flung herself at Spike, grasping him in her arms. “I’ve missed you so much. Don’t leave me ever again.”

 

 

“Only if you promise the same thing, Slayer. No diving off any towers any time soon.” Spike closed his arms around Buffy. “Any ideas how we ended up in good old Sunnyhell?”

 

 

Buffy settled against Spike’s body with a happy sigh. “Willow asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I told her I wanted to go home.”

 

 

Spike nodded. “Said the same to one of the poofter’s gang.”

 

 

Buffy pulled back to stare up in Spike’s face with wide eyes. “You were with Angel in Los Angeles?”

 

 

Spike mentally cringed before he braved an answer. He knew that he could easily end up with a busted nose if Buffy wasn’t happy with his response. “Came out of the Liz Taylor gemstone and was all ghostly until just a few days ago. Been too busy to think, really.”

 

 

“Angel never said a thing,” Buffy growled.

 

 

“Yeah, plenty of that goin’ around, luv. Never told his mates about my soul either. They were quite surprised.”

 

 

“Yeah, he seems to do that a lot.” Buffy laid her head on Spike’s shoulder again. “I had a voice tell me to enjoy Christmas and the people I lost. There’s mom and Anya. I thought you too until now.”

 

 

“Me too. So what do you wanna do, Slayer?”

 

 

“Enjoy Christmas and being together. I don’t want to waste a minute. We can think about the harsh reality we came from later.” Buffy reached up to pull Spike’s face down to her own. “I love you, Spike,” she whispered right before she covered his mouth with her lips.

 

 

A few minutes later a new voice interrupted the kissing Slayer and vampire. “Buffy?”

 

 

Buffy pulled away from Spike. She turned to see her friends all standing behind her. “Hi guys,” she said with a big smile. “I’m dating Spike. Merry Christmas.”

 

 

While her friends stared at her in astonishment, the Slayer continued to speak, “Oh, and I want to invite all of you over for Christmas. Wouldn’t be the same without my bestest buds.”

 

 

“I think you broke the Scoobies, luv,” Spike chuckled.

 

 

Buffy waved a neglectful hand in the air. “Oh, they’ll get used to it. They did before.” 

 

 

“Willow, what did you do?” Xander turned to his friend.

 

 

Willow shook her head in denial while her girlfriend Tara stuttered, “W-willow didn’t do anything. B-buffy and Spike are different.”

 

 

“Tara!”

 

 

“Glinda.”

 

 

Tara looked at the other Scoobies with wide eyed amazement when both Spike and Buffy swept her into a hug. She allowed herself to be squeezed.

 

 

“We’ve missed you so much, Tara,” Buffy said before she turned to Xander’s girlfriend. “You too, Anya.”

 

 

“Oh my God. I’m gonna die young,” Anya wailed. “No more money, and no more orgasms.”

 

 

“That’s our Anya,” Buffy chuckled. Then, she turned to Xander and Willow who she pinned with a fierce glare. “I want to have an enjoyable Christmas, guys. It may be Mom’s last one, and I want it to be special for everyone including Spike. He really likes my mom, okay?” She narrowed her eyes even more.

 

 

Xander threw his hands up in defense. “Okay. No need to go all Slayerish on us.” He was highly confused. He could have sworn that he’d just tried to talk Buffy into chasing after Riley only a few hours ago.

 

 

Buffy nodded. “Good. Now, I have things to discuss with Spike. Plans to be made.” She waved her hand in dismissal.

 

 

As the Scoobies walked away, Buffy could hear them whispering to each other. She turned to Spike. “So, where were we?”

 

 

Spike smirked at Buffy. “We were right about here.” He dragged her inside the crypt, and he slammed the door behind her. His lips were back on hers even before the noise from the shutting door stopped echoing through the room.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Buffy stood at the sink, her hands deep in warm, sudsy water. “This has to be the best holiday I’ve ever had. Nothing went wrong. No rampaging Indians or suicidal vamps.”

 

 

Beside the Slayer, Spike carefully dried Joyce’s best china. “Nobody spent the day strung up in a cave being tortured by an incorporeal shape-shiftin’ evil entity either,” he said with a small self-conscious laugh.

 

 

“I-I wanted to ask a question, if I m-may?” Tara’s hesitant voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

 

 

Spike and Buffy turned to look at the Wicca with curious expressions on their faces. Buffy grabbed the towel from Spike’s hand, and she dried her own with it. “Sure, Tara. Go ahead and ask.”

 

 

Tara glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment before she asked in a soft voice. “How did Spike get his soul?”

 

 

“That was all my fault,” both Spike and Buffy said at the same time. They looked at each other, and continued, “No, it wasn’t.”

 

 

“Confused much, Spikey?” Buffy grunted. “If I hadn’t treated you like a second class citizen you wouldn’t have ever gone to that demon.”

 

 

“If I hadn’t tried to…” Spike stopped speaking for a moment. “I was a monster, Buffy. You know that.”

 

 

“So was I, and you know that.” Buffy closed her eyes. “But you’re my monster.”

 

 

Spike gave a lopsided smirk. “That I am, pet.” He turned towards Tara. “It’s a long complicated story, witchlet, and I don’t know how long the Slayer and I have here.” He waved his hand at the room.

 

 

“Yeah, we probably only have a little time to enjoy all that we lost.” Buffy went to Tara, and she put her arm around the taller woman. “We’ve really enjoyed this time with all of you. So many things will go so wrong in the next few years. If I didn’t know better I would say we’re all doomed to badness.”

 

 

“Please, not that again!” Xander brushed past Buffy and Tara. “Willow was spouting the same nonsense during her crazy will-be-done spell.” He went to the fridge where he pulled out several cans of soda. “I still say we’re not doomed.”

 

 

Spike winked at Buffy. “You never gave my ring back, Slayer. Does that mean we’re still – how did you put it? – betrothed?”

 

 

Xander who’d had time to get used to Spike and Buffy together, rolled his eyes. “Better you than me.” He strolled back out of the kitchen.

 

 

Tara cleared her throat. “S-so, the soul wasn’t a c-curse?”

 

 

“No, it’s all his.” Buffy shook her head. “It won’t matter soon anyway. I’m sure that the Sunnydale denial factor will kick in as soon as Spike and I are gone, and you guys should go back to the regular programming.”

 

 

Tara shook her head. “I won’t forget, I promise,” she vowed. “I’ll make sure everyone remembers.”

 

 

“You do that, witchlet,” Spike smirked. “Now that the dishes are done, the Slayer and I are gonna sneak out the back way. We’re going to spend the night in the crypt.”

 

 

Tara watched with great fondness as the Slayer and the vampire left the house, quietly bantering on the way out. She had never seen two beings so in love and in sync aura-wise in her entire life. Certainly there would be great fights between the two. They were fierce and passionate after all, but their love was great.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

SOMEWHERE, ON A DIFFERENT PLANE OF EXISTENCE

 

 

“What on earth will that do?” Aphrodite protested. “When they go back to their own existence they’ll still be worlds apart.”

 

 

“Ye of little faith,” Nicholas chuckled. “It’s just the push that both couples needed.”

 

 

“Both couples? What on Zeus’ green earth are you talking about, Nick?”

 

 

“Watch and learn, Ro.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Los Angeles, Mid-December 2003

 

 

“Come back with those keys, Spike,” Angel bellowed out his office door. He growled when the bleached blond vamp gave him a two fingered salute out over his shoulder while he sauntered onto the elevator.

 

 

“Goin’ on a road trip, Peaches,” Spike called back. “All roads lead home at Christmas time, you know. It’s time I found home.” The elevator doors closed behind him.

 

 

Angel let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, God, for making him leave. Now I can get back to work undisturbed.” In his delight, he failed to notice a rather pleased Lorne standing on the stairs above his office.

 

 

“Go get your Slayer, hotshot,” Lorne whispered to himself.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

England, Mid-December 2003

 

 

“Come back with those keys, Buffy,” Giles bellowed out the front door. He spluttered when the petite blond Slayer ignored his words, and she continued to place her luggage into the trunk. He didn’t know what else to say when Dawn brushed past him suitcase in hand.

 

 

“We’re going on a road trip, Giles,” Buffy called back. “All roads lead home at Christmas time, you know. It’s time Dawn and I found home.”

 

 

Behind Giles, Kennedy let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, God, for making her leave. Now maybe we can work undisturbed.” In her delight, she failed to notice a rather horrified Willow standing on the stairs behind her. In that moment Kennedy lost Willow’s affections.

 

 

Willow looked past Giles and Kennedy to where Dawn slid into the driver’s seat and Buffy into the passenger’s seat. “Go get your vampire, Buffy.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Sunnydale, December 26th, 2000

 

 

Buffy came awake slowly, but she didn’t open her eyes. The past few weeks were almost a dream as the other, older Buffy had suppressed her. She even tried to tell herself it had been a dream. “Wonder if it’s the same for Spike,” she whispered.

 

 

“Wonder what, Slayer?” Spike’s voice sounded from behind Buffy.

 

 

“That it was all a dream,” Buffy sighed. She tensed when cool lips glided across her bare shoulder.

 

 

“If it was a dream, we wouldn’t be in my bed together,” Spike murmured into Buffy’s flesh. He shifted behind her. “If it was a dream, my cock wouldn’t still think of your quim as home.”

 

 

Buffy winced when she felt the slightest twinge of pain when Spike slid his hard shaft into her body. Rationally she knew she should pull away and stake him for his liberties, but all she could do was sigh with relief. She didn’t even protest when Spike rolled her onto her stomach with his legs on the outside of hers and his hands planted on the bed above her shoulders. Buffy raised her ass a bit to allow deeper penetration.

 

 

“Fuck,” Spike uttered. His head fell forward while he plunged his cock in and out of the Slayer’s tight, slick sheath. When she raised her hips even more, he shifted his weight to one hand while he slid the other hand beneath her to stroke her clit.

 

 

Buffy kneaded the bedcovers like a cat, and she did the only thing she could do in her position. She tilted her pelvis to take Spike in as deep as she could in the limited moving space. “Ugh,” she grunted when he plunged harder into her while pressing harder against the enflamed nubbin under his questing fingers.

 

 

“So bloody tight,” Spike growled. “Could stay like this forever! Could fuck you forever! My counterpart had better find his Slayer and tell her the exact soddin’ thing.” He gasped when Buffy’s pussy pulsated with each of his words. He firmly seated himself to the hilt when she let out a mewling moan that announced her orgasm. 

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy wailed into the bedcovers.

 

 

“That’s right, pet. Come all over my cock. You’re mine and only mine.” Then, Spike fell forward to bury his blunt teeth in her shoulder to ride out the wave of pleasure that swept him away.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Outside Sunnydale, KS, December 24th, 2003

 

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe we got another flat tire, and after dark too,” Buffy grumbled. She pulled to the side of the road on the off ramp.

 

 

“It’s that Slayer bad luck, you know,” Dawn said with a chuckle. “Did you notice the sign back there on the highway that said ‘Sunnydale, next right’?”

 

 

“It did?” Buffy asked in muddled confusion. “I hope it’s not like ours.”

 

 

“I’m sure ours was one of a kind, Buffy.” Dawn chuckled again. “It had Spike after all.”

 

 

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, it did. Let’s get this darned tire changed. Then, we’ll get into Wichita to find someplace to spend the night.” Both she and Dawn climbed out of the car, and they walked back to the trunk where the spare tire was stored.

 

 

Dawn opened the trunk just as a black sports car with tinted windows pulled up behind her sister and herself. She was about to turn to tell whoever it was that she knew how to change a tire when she saw the smile on Buffy’s face.

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy whispered.

 

 

Dawn continued to turn around. Sure enough, sliding out of the driver’s seat of the sports car was the vampire that had burned up in the Hellmouth saving the world. Dawn watched with happy amusement when Buffy launched herself across the space into Spike’s arms.


End file.
